Girl Meets Camp Half-Blood
by Pebblemist of LightClan
Summary: Maya, Riley, Lucas, and Farkle were seemingly normal kids in a seemingly normal world. But when a twist of Fate brings them to Camp Half-Blood, they find out that they not who they thought they were. They are much more than that. They are demigods.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: *sigh* So this idea has been dancing around in my head for a little while, since about when Girl Meets Flaws aired (couldn't help but think of fatal flaws) but I was a bit iffy about it. I saw the awesomeness of the other two fics of this kind on the site and couldn't resist trying my hand at one of my own. By the way, if you've read my one shot, The Best Thing I Got, you know that Riley gives Maya a locket. This locket plays an important part in the story. Also, this is set in the gap between The Last Olympian and The Lost Hero. So, here goes!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or Percy Jackson. They belong to Micheal Jacobs and Rick Riordan, respectively.**

* * *

><p><em>~~Maya's Point Of View~~Chapter One: There's Something You Should Know<em>

* * *

><p>I've always the tough, rebellious one. The one who always gets into trouble. The bad girl. I'm not always proud of it, but it's who I am. Nothing's going to change that.<p>

My life was far from perfect. We were always hurting for money. My mom was in and out half the time, between working to provide for the both of us and running off to auditions, and I had never met my father. Every time I asked about him, my mom would get this sad look in her eyes and tell me not to ask about it. She said he had this other family. It was like he'd forgotten I existed.

_Focus on the lesson, Maya, _I scolded myself, willing my mind to focus on the teacher. Mr. Matthews was in the middle of a lesson on the Greek gods and goddesses. I don't know why, but it sort of piqued my interest. _That's never happened before, _I thought, narrowing my eyes. _Since when have I been interested in anything Mr. Matthews has had to teach before..._

I pushed the thought out of my head. I was _not _interested... was I?

"... does anyone have a guess as to who this might be?" Mr. Matthews was saying. He gestured to an old-looking picture (well, there were like, twelve old-looking pictures hanging on the board) of a man wearing some awesome looking shoes with wings attached to them. Written under the picture in a language I didn't quite recognize was Ἑρμης.

I wasn't planning on answering the question until _it _happened.

The letters seemed to transform before my eyes, switching from whatever language (I presume it was Greek) to English. _Hermes._

Memories came flooding back to me, watching the movie Hercules as a kid. Wasn't Hermes, like, the messenger of the gods? It was as good enough a guess as any, and glancing around me, the only kid who seemed to have an answer was Farkle, and even _he_ looked a bit apprehensive.

I took a deep breath and raised my hand, my hand shaking a bit. Mr. Matthews looked at me, and a look of astonishment came upon his face.

"Yes, Miss Hart?" he asked. "You have a guess?"

I nodded. "That's Hermes. The messenger of the gods, right?"

Mr. Matthews blinked, dumbfounded. "Yeah, that's right!" he said after a moment, smiling goofily. "Do you know anything else about him?"

"His sacred animal was the ram, and he had that staff thing, right?" I blurted out. _Okay, don't know where _that_ came from... _I thought. Now I was just pulling stuff out of thin air... this was getting kind of weird.

"Close. It's a Caduceus," Mr. Matthews corrected. "There's a difference." He paused, then grinned. "But I'm impressed. Where did you learn all of that, Maya?"

I looked down. "I don't know," I said, trying to shrug it off and play it cool. "I just knew it, I guess. The movie Hercules..."

Well, it's not _entirely _a lie, right? Though I don't remember the movie saying anything about the caduceus thing, or the ram... what was I getting myself into?

Luckily, Mr. Matthews didn't question a thing. I let out a breath I didn't know I'd held in. He went back to the board and gestured to a picture of a pretty woman. Ἀφροδίτη

"Anyone know who this is?" He asked.

Once again, the Greek letters rearranged themselves, morphing into English before my eyes. I took a moment to question my sanity. _Aphrodite. The goddess of love and beauty. Her symbol is the dove._

I blinked. Okay, wherever _that _train of thought came from, I have absolutely no idea. But I was not about to make myself look like a fool by answering his question.

The girl sitting next to me promptly raised her hand. I glanced over at her, narrowing my eyes in confusion. Since when did Riley know anything about Greek mythology?

"Yes, Riley?" Mr. Matthews asked.

"That's Aphrodite," she said, sounding sure of herself. "She was the goddess of love and beauty."

Suddenly, her eyes widened, and we exchanged a glance. She mouthed 'Whoa.'

This was definitely weird. It was like we knew things we'd never been taught before. Like we'd been giving memories of things that never happened. I was definitely questioning my sanity by this point.

Class went on as usual. Well, almost as usual. Every time Mr. Matthews introduced a new god or goddess, the Greek lettering under it would morph to English, and I'd learn the name of the god before it was told to me. But unlike with Hermes and Aphrodite, I didn't actually know anything about them. Until Athena was pointed out.

_Goddess of wisdom and battle strategies, _I immediately thought. I was really scaring myself, and from the look on Riley's face, it was happening to her, too. I glanced back at Farkle and Lucas. The look was on their faces, too.

_This is too weird, _I thought. Way _too weird._

It was Farkle who answered this one.

"Goddess of wisdom and battle strategies, sir," he said, trying his hardest to wipe the freaked out look off of his face. He was failing miserably. "Her symbol was the owl."

The lesson went on. Ares, Hephaestus, Dionysus... Zeus, Hera, Hades, Poseidon, Artemis...

I shifted in my seat, getting impatient. I wanted class to end already! It seemed impossibly longer than usual. Finally we got to the last one. _Apollo._

"That's the god of medicine, music, and archery, right?" Lucas asked. Before Mr. Matthews could answer, the bell (finally) rang.

Grateful that class was over, I stood up and grabbed my books, placing them in my bag as I waited for Riley to finish getting ready to leave.

Her face was pale, and she had a haunted look in her brown eyes. Her fingers trembled. "Maya?" she asked, whispering softly. "Am I going crazy? Please tell me I'm not going crazy!"

I shook my head. "No, pumpkin, you're not going crazy. It was happening to me too," I whispered back, trying mt best to sound soothing. It wasn't really working. "Let's talk about this at lunch, okay? It'll be too noisy for anyone to hear anything they shouldn't."

She nodded, the haunted look never leaving her eyes. "Okay."

_Poor Riley, _I thought as we exited the classroom. _She's really spooked by this. I mean, so am I, but she's even more scared than I am. _I sighed. Something big was about to happen. I just knew it. I don't know how I knew it, but I knew it.

"Hey, Maya, hey Riley," Lucas called as he caught up to us, Farkle not far behind him. They both had the same spooked looks on their faces. "Did anything... _strange _happen to you during history?" he asked.

Riley nodded. "Y-yes," she stammered.

"We're going to talk about it at lunch, okay, Cowboy?" I asked. We didn't have time to announce all of the strange things that were happening to us to the entire school.

Lucas seemed to understand. Without a word, the four of us headed to the cafeteria. After getting our lunch, we found a spot in the quietest corner of the cafeteria, at a table that only we could sit at. It wasn't an ideal place for secrecy, but there was really no other place we could go.

"So," Farkle broke the awkward silence that had settled upon us. "Ancient Greek letters turning to English? Memories of things you didn't know that you knew?"

"Are we _all _going crazy?" Riley asked, a worried look in her eyes.

"I've never even heard of any of those gods and goddesses before, and yet, it was like I'd somehow known it all my life, like the ABC's or how to count to ten." Lucas said. I bit back a smart comment about not knowing he could count that high. This was a serious conversation.

"Well, apparently we _do _know the ABC's," I said, scowling as I tried to wrap my mind around things. "and _not_ just the English ones."

"But we were never taught it!" Riley cried, stomping her foot in frustration. "There's a reason Kindergartners aren't taught their alpha-beta-gamma's, right?" her eyes widened, and she clasped her hands over her mouth. "See? How did I know that?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Can you imagine learning that, though? 'Now I know my alpha-beta-gamma's, next time won't you sing with me?"

No one laughed. I didn't blame them.

"Maya, this is serious!" Farkle scolded me, trying his best to sound intimidating. It was almost cute, but I wasn't going to admit that out loud. "Something big is about to happen. I can feel it."

"I can feel it, too," Lucas admitted. "I don't know how I know, but I know."

"I don't understand!" Riley cried, her eyes wide and innocent. Her voice rose into a wail."This doesn't make any sense!"

_Nothing will make sense for a long time to come, _said a voice in the back of my head. _But you're strong enough to overcome this. I know you are._

I blinked. "Guys..." I said, too freaked out to be ashamed of how high my voice sounded. "Was I the only one who heard that?"

My friends stared at me like I'd grown a second head.

"Heard what?" Lucas asked, raising an eyebrow. "Maya, this is not the time for jokes."

I shook my head. "Guys, I'm not joking. I'm serious... There was this voice, telling me that nothing would make sense for a long time, but that I'm strong enough to overcome it..." I stared at the ground. No one had any reaction.

_Oh, great, _I thought, daring to meet Riley's gaze. Her face was filled with so many emotions, it was hard to read. _They think I've lost it. Way to go, you._

Riley was the first one to speak. "Whoa..." she whispered softly.

"That's... wow..." Farkle added. I tilted my head to the side, my eyes wide.

"So you _don't_ think I'm crazy?" I asked, my voice filled with hope.

"No crazier than you usually are," Lucas said. "Though with everything else that's going on right now, hearing voices is almost normal."

I sighed and leaned back in my seat, poking at my food with my fork. My stomach lurched at the thought of eating. "I just wish we knew what was going on," I said. "Then we wouldn't have to think we were going crazy."

"Yeah, but that's just not how life works," Farkle sighed. "Something big is about to happen. That much we do know."

...

"Maya, wake up." a familiar voice whispered. I groaned, not wanting to get up. I felt something poke me. Mad, I fluttered open my eyes, forcing myself to wake.

I blinked the sleep out of my eyes. I was in my room. Only, it wasn't my room. It seemed... colder, somehow, like I hadn't been living in it for almost thirteen years. The freakiest thing was the man standing by the edge on the bed.

He had a muscular build, blue eyes, and curly black hair. A sly grin graced his slim, almost elfish features. He wore an outfit that reminded me of a mailman's. I wouldn't have recognized him if it weren't for his boots, which sprouted a pair of wings.

I let out a squeak.

"Hello, Maya," the man said softly. "Do you know who I am?"

My breath hitched in my throat. "Hermes," I whispered, narrowing my eyes.

Hermes considered that for a second. "Well, yes, but do you know who _else _I am?" he asked.

My hands were shaking. "N-no..." I stammered, trying my best to keep calm. "Well, I learned about you in history. I do know that you were the messenger of the Greek gods... and that you're not supposed to exist."

Hermes snapped his fingers. "Well, you're wrong about that one. Would I be right here in front of you if I didn't exist?"

I raised an eyebrow. "That would depend... is this a dream?"

"I guess you can call it that," the god said with a shrug. I reached up and pinched myself in the cheek, hoping to wake myself up. This was all kinds of freaky.

Hermes reached out and grabbed my hand, gently pulling it away from my face. "Maya," he said firmly. "You have to listen to me!"

I pulled my hand away from him. "No!" I cried stubbornly. "This is just a dream, I don't have to listen to you! You're not real!"

"Maya," he repeated. "This is not a dream. I _am _real, and so are all of the other gods and goddesses you learned about. We are all very much alive, no matter what mortals say about us."

"This doesn't make any sense!" I cried, getting frustrated.

"Nothing will make sense for a long time to come," the god said. "But you're strong enough to overcome this. I know you are."

Everything came rushing back to me. My jaw dropped. "You... you were the voice inside of my head yesterday," I realized. Hermes nodded.

"Yes, that was me. But I am much more than that. I've been watching over you your entire life."

I could feel the color drain from my face. _Stalker much? _I wanted to ask, but my voice didn't want to work. Hermes looked down.

"I didn't want to do it, Maya. I didn't want to leave you and your mother. I didn't want to abandon you like that, but I had to. It was for your own good."

"Hermes..." My voice trailed off. I felt numb. Was he really saying what I thought he was saying? I felt tears well up in my eyelids. They threatened to spill over, blurring my vision. The realization hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Try 'Dad.'" Hermes said.

My suspicions were confirmed.

Hermes was my father.

A sudden anger boiled up inside of me. I finally found my voice, and I clenched my fists so hard that my fingernails dug into my skin, but I didn't care.

"Thirteen years," I said, my voice coming out in almost a growl. "It's been almost _thirteen years, _and you never even bothered to send me anything? Remind me that you remembered that I exist? No! You just walked out on me! My mom is in and out half the time, and you've never even shown yourself! You don't care about me at all, do you!?"

The god's shoulders tensed. His eyes turned steely cold, and his expression hardened like marble. "Don't you _ever _imply something like that _again, _young lady," he said with a glare. He said it so calmly I wouldn't have been scared, except for the fact that he was a my father, Greek god that could probably ground me in the Underworld.

I shrank back, suddenly scared. I swallowed hard and tried to avert my father's gaze. "But... Why?" I whispered softly. "Couldn't you have at least sent me a sign? Something to let me know that you still cared?"

Hermes shook his head. "It was too risky. Once mortals like your mom find out that the one they love is a god, it's not uncommon that they can't handle the truth, and they go crazy. Revealing myself to you would risk too much."

There was tension in the air. An awkward silence followed, soon to be broken by something loudly blaring 'Macarena.'

Hermes pulled out a cell phone. Attached to it was a tiny antennae, with two small green snakes intertwined within it.

_The girl has to wake up, _said a voice in my mind. Somehow, I knew it was one of the snakes speaking. _She and her friends are in grave danger._

_Aw, you don't have any rats here? _asked another voice, a male voice.

The first snake hissed. _George! _she scolded. _Not the time for this!_

_Sorry, Martha, _the snake called George said.

"Martha is right," Hermes said, his voice filled with urgency. "You need to wake up."

I blinked, confused. "What? What's going on? Why do I have to wake up? I have more questions!"

_Calm down, child, _Martha soothed. _Your questions will be answered in time. Go now, young one, protect your friends. You're the only one who can do this._

_And bring me back a rat, please, _George added, earning a hiss from Martha.

The dream began to fade away to darkness.

A split second later, I woke to a scream. A..._ recognizable_ scream, at that.

I sat up quickly. I was sitting on a hillside. It was just after dawn, and the sky was a pretty pinkish purple color, and a few stars still twinkled overhead. But I didn't have time to marvel at the beauty. Making their way up the hill was a pack of dogs.

Not just any dogs._ Huge_ black dogs, big enough for more than one person to ride with plenty of room. They were snarling and barking their heads off. And there must have been at least ten of them.

_A pack of hellhounds._

The one who screamed was Riley. She was quite a bit further down the hill, laying down, frozen in fear. My heart raced. As I scrambled to my feet, I glanced around. A familiar voice called to me.

"Maya, you're awake!" Lucas yelled. I looked up. He was dragging an unconscious Farkle up the hill. "Go get Riley!"

I ran down the hill. The hellhounds were closing in. Fear washed over me. Even if I could get to Riley in time, I couldn't outrun the hounds even when I wasn't carrying a thirteen-year-old girl.

_Get them past the pine tree, _Hermes spoke in the back of my mind. _You're the only one who can do this._

I cursed under my breath. _How! I can't outrun these things, and I don't have any weapons. I can't do this!_

_Yes you can, _it was Martha who spoke this time. _You have to._

_I have to, _I told myself. I made it to Riley just in time. I pulled her up by under her armpits, lifting her to her feet. The hounds were getting closer. If we didn't make a run for it soon... I didn't want to think about that.

"Maya, what's going on?!" Riley asked, her eyes wide. "I'm scared."

"I don't know, just run," I told her firmly, staring into her eyes. "I know you're scared. But you have to run."

She nodded and took off up the hill. I followed her, subconsciously reaching up to touch the locket Riley had given me. I opened it and suddenly, in my hands, I held a long bronze sword.

"Maya?!" Riley cried. She had tripped over her own feet and fallen. A particularly large hellhound lunged at her.

_Oh, no, you don't! _I thought, slashing the oversized dog's neck. The dog exploded in a fountain of gold sparkles.

"Take that, you overgrown mutt!" I cried, turning around just in time to catch the closest dog in the throat. The gold sparkles came once more. I turned to Riley. "Run, get yourself past the pine tree! You'll be safe!"

"What about you?" she asked, her eyes wide. I shook my head.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." I told her, but I wasn't too sure of it.

A hellhound caught me off guard. It snapped at me, taking me into it's jaws. I dropped the sword. I was sure this was it.

But then the dog let out a howl, tossing me through the air as it disintegrated into golden sparkles. Pain exploded in the back of my head as I hit the ground. I cry of pain escaped my lips.

"Maya!" Riley cried. I looked up to see her running towards me, only to be pulled into Lucas's arms. He whispered something to her, and she burst into tears.

I noticed something behind them. A line of kids with ages varying from around eleven to eighteen stood in front of the pine tree, each holding bows. She shot arrows at the remaining dogs. It wasn't long before they had all disappeared.

A girl of about seventeen broke through the line of archers. From my position on the ground, all I could see was that she was wearing a bright orange shirt with the words **Camp Half-Blood **written on it. Her blonde hair was tied in a ponytail.

"What is going on here?" she asked, then her eyes fell on me and my friends. "Oh my gods! Four new demigods? Get them inside the camp, now!"

One of the archers helped me to my feet. I stumbled a bit, but was able to regain my balance. As we walked toward the pine tree, Riley broke away from Lucas and threw her arms around me.

"I thought you were going to die!" she cried, burying her face into my chest. I rubbed her back, still shocked at the entire thing.

"I thought I was a goner," I whispered.

The blonde girl approached us. I got a better look at her now. Her eyes were a striking gray, and they looked distracted, like she was thinking about a million things at once.

"Hi," Riley said, pulling away from me and staring at the ground awkwardly.

The girl smiled. "Four new demigods in one day. They've been turning up left and right lately, but never this many in one batch, especially without a satyr to protect you!" she extended her hand. "I'm Annabeth, by the way. What are your names?"

"I'm Maya, this is Riley," I introduced us. "The boys are Lucas and Farkle. Um, thanks for, uh, saving my life and all, but what is this place?

"You should thank the Apollo cabin," Annabeth said. "They're the ones who saved your life. As for this place, this is Camp Half-Blood. The only safe haven for those of our kind."

Riley blinked, furrowing her eyebrows. "Apollo cabin? Camp Half-Blood? Our kind?" she turned to me, grabbing onto my hand. "Maya, what is going on? What is she talking about?" she asked, fear evident in her voice.

I sighed. "Riles, there's something I have to tell you. You remember those gods and goddesses we learned about in history yesterday?"

She nodded. "Yeah, of course I do. But what do they have anything to do with the dogs and the camp and all of this?" she motioned to the world around her.

"Well, they aren't dead or anything," I explained. "They still exist...They're alive." Riley blinked, still confused. I took a deep breath. "Do you remember Hermes? The messenger god?" she nodded. "Well... Hermes is my father."

* * *

><p><em>~~~To Be Continued~~~~<em>

* * *

><p><strong>So, what'd you think? Please leave a review on your way out! Love you guys!<strong>

**~Pebblemist~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, Merry Christmas Eve!**

**I'd like to give a shout-out to my good friend Bethany Tucker, who is my beta reader for this story. Thank you so much for all of your help!**

* * *

><p><em>~~~Riley's Point Of View~~~ Chapter Two: Love and Beauty<em>

* * *

><p>"Well... Hermes is my father."<p>

I blinked. _What? WHAT?!_

_This is _not _happening. It isn't._ _This is just a dream, it has to be!_

I started scratching and slapping myself in the face. I don't quite know what came over me. I felt dizzy and lightheaded, like I would fall asleep on my feet.

"Riley, stop!" Maya begged, grabbing a hold of my wrist. I pulled away, trying to run, but the girl called Annabeth grabbed a hold of my shoulder. I tried to pull away, but she was too strong for me. She placed her hands on my shoulders, shaking me gently, her gray eyes as intense as a storm.

"Listen, I know it's a lot to take in, but what your friend said, it's true. The gods are real, and they have mortal children. I am one. So are you and your friends."

I drew in a deep breath. "So... I'm _not_ dreaming?" I asked, feeling awkward for my little outburst. I stumbled back, and into Lucas's arms. He pulled me closer to him.

I still hadn't exactly wrapped my head around this whole thing. One moment I'm in my bed, next moment I'm being attacked by giant dogs.

It had all happened so quickly. Lucas had hugged me, shielded Maya from my view as she fought the dogs. He had whispered something about how I couldn't go to her, about how she would have to do it on her own.

And then the dog thing had picked Maya up, and I was sure she was a goner. Then those people from the 'Apollo cabin' had save her life. Now I was being told that the Greek gods actually exist, and that they have children with mortals.

If we were to believe that, then those children.. those children were _us_.

"No, you're not," Maya said firmly, though she didn't look as sure of herself. "You have to calm down. I'm just as scared and confused as you are."

Annabeth looked skeptical. "I still can't believe it... four demigods in one day..."

"Um, excuse me, ma'am," Lucas piped up, his voice filled with fear and confusion as he pointed at the circle of people surrounding Farkle. "But, um, who are they and what are they doing with my buddy?"

Annabeth merely glanced in his direction. "Those are the healers from the Apollo cabin. Your friend will be fine."

"Apollo?" Lucas asked, tilting his head to the side with his green eyes narrowed. "He was the god of medicine, music and archery, right?"

Annabeth nodded, looking impressed. "Is. Not was. _Is. _But that's right, Lucas..." she furrowed her brow. "How did you know that?"

Lucas shrugged. "I don't know. It feels like something I've known my whole life, but I don't remember knowing it until yesterday."

I blinked. An image appeared over Lucas's head. Annabeth gasped as the it came into focus. It was a glowing image of a large, golden sun. The demigods around us began to cheer.

"Wow," Annabeth said. "That was fast..." her voice trailed off. Lucas looked uneasy as the image faded away.

"What just happened?" he asked, his voice filled with confusion. "I don't understand what's happening."

"You just got claimed by your godly father," Annabeth informed him. "You are the son of Apollo."

"Whoa..." Lucas still looked uneasy. He was cute when he was confused. Well, he was cute all the time, but still..."So what is this place?" he asked.

"I was just getting to that," Annabeth told him. "We are demigods. This is the only safe place for out kind. Those hellhounds Maya fought? They're far from the worst monsters out there. Camp Half-Blood is meant to be a place where young demigods train within the safety of the magical borders."

"None of this makes any sense!" I cried. I narrowed my eyes and pulled away from Lucas's arms. "Who am I, Annabeth?" I asked.

Annabeth blinked, her gray eyes filled with confusion. "What do you mean, 'who are you?'"

I looked down unable to keep myself from trembling. "I thought I was the daughter of Cory and Topanga Matthews. I thought they were my parents. I thought I was normal. But if I'm a demigod, then that means that one of my parents isn't really related to me, and all of my life has been a huge lie!"

Tears welled up in my eyes, blurring my vision and threatening to spill over.

Annabeth's confused look faded to pity. "I don't know," she admitted. "Most demigods grow up being told that their godly parent left them before they were born, or something along those lines."

"Like me," Maya said, speaking for the first time in a while. "Mom told me not to ask about my dad. She said he left us for another family." she looked down. "Turns out he's Hermes."

"... I was wondering about that, Maya," Annabeth said after a moment's pause. "How did you know? You just got here, you haven't been claimed yet."

"I had a dream last night before I woke up to fight the hellhounds," Maya told her. "It was Hermes, and he talked to me and... yeah. I'm his kid."

As if on que, a glittering image of a staff-thing- a Caduceus, my dad called it?- shimmered into existence above her head. With an expression of awe, she looked up. "So I'm guessing he's claiming me right now?" she asked as if it was an everyday thing to get claimed by a Greek god.

Annabeth stifled a laugh. "Yes. It's official. You're a daughter of Hermes alright..." her voice trailed off, and her eyes gained a distant look to them. I would have questioned her if I hadn't felt my lip begin to quiver. _Both Lucas and Maya have been claimed... what about me? _

The Apollo healers who had been with Farkle suddenly gasped in awe. Farkle had woken up, glancing around, confused. An image of an owl floated above his head.

"Hey, Annabeth!" one kid yelled. "He's your brother!"

"Wha?" Farkle stood up on shaky legs and walked over to us. "What's going on?" he asked, reaching up to swat at the owl picture. His hand went straight through it.

I stayed silent and let Annabeth, Lucas, and Maya explain to him the whole demigod thing. Turned away from them, feeling so lost and alone. I didn't belong here, did I? Whoever my 'godly parent' was couldn't be bothered to claim me, could they? What if I wasn't even a demigod at all?

"... and from the looks of it, you're the son of Athena," Annabeth was saying. "You're my half-brother."

"Whoa... so _that _explains why I've never seen my birth certificate..." Farkle whispered.

I turned away from the group and sat down, pulling my knees into my chest and wrapping my arms around them. I let the tears flow, hoping that none of my friends would see me.

"Riles?" Maya asked, crouching down next to me with a concerned look on her face. "Are you okay?" she asked, placing a hand on my shoulder. I moved it away.

"I'm fine," I insisted, my voice breaking.

"No you're not, Riley, you're crying." Maya said, looking me in the eye. "Why are you crying?"

I sighed and shook my head. "It's nothing."'

"Riley," Lucas said. "What's wrong?" he asked, his green eyes filled with concern. He took a hold of my hand. "We're your friends; you know that. You can tell us if there's something wrong."

I shook my head and burst into tears. "I want to go home!" my voice rose into a wail. "I don't belong here! I'm not a demigod, I'm _not!"_

Annabeth stared at me. "Riley, your parent will claim you soo-"

"And I don't _want _to be one!" I snapped. "I just want to go home!"

"You _can't,_" Annabeth said. "It's not safe for you. We'll get you home at the end of the summer, I promise. You'll stay here for the rest of the school year and all summer. You should be fine to go to school afterwards."

I took a deep breath. "But... what about my parents...? Can I at least call them?"

Annabeth shook her head. "We're not supposed to use cell phones, even inside the camp. It's like sending up a signal to monsters. 'Here I am, come and eat me!' You wouldn't want to do that, would you?"

I sniffed and shook my head. "No..." I moaned. "_I want to go home. I know that my friends are here, but.. I just feel so... alone. I don't like this place. I _don't.

"Look, I know this must be hard for you," Annabeth said. "But look at me. Look me in the eye." I looked at her. "You're going to like this place, I promise. It will be like a second home to you.

"How do you know!?" I wailed. "You can't possibly know how this feels! How would you know how it feels? To feel alone when you're surrounded by your friends, to feel like you don't belong?" I stood up and pulled away from them. My entire body trembled. I was scared.

Maya gave me a pleading look. "Riles-"

"No!" I interrupted her. "I'm leaving!"

Lucas reached forward. "But-"

I shoved his hand away. Choking back sobs, I ran away as fast as my legs would take me. I didn't know what direction I was going in, just that I had to get away from this place. I had to go home.

I just didn't know how to get there.

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short! I had to rush a bit! Merry Christmas!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, guys, Pebblemist here with a new update for ya! Hope you enjoy!**

**By the way, to the Guest who left that rude review last chapter: I have no intention of deleting or abandoning any of my stories. Just because I may start a new story does NOT mean I'm forgetting about my old ones. You don't know my business and if you were truly my fan then you would be grateful for whenever I do update. I am currently unable to update my older fics for the time being, and I needed something to write in the meantime. Good day.**

* * *

><p><em>Lucas's Point Of View~~~ Chapter Three: The Blessing of Aphrodite<em>

* * *

><p>"Riley, I..." I tried to call out to her, but my voice faltered. It didn't matter, anyways. Riley was already gone. I hadn't even known she could run that fast. But, as the only thing I could see of her was her silhouette, it was evident that she was pretty fast.<p>

I started to go after her, but before I could blink, Annabeth was in my way.

"Don't go after her," she said firmly, her gray eyes as fierce as storm clouds. I half expected to see a flash of lighting in them. "It's too dangerous."

I glared at her. "So you just expect me to just let her put herself in danger without doing anything about it?" I asked, trying to hide the fear from my voice. My hands were shaking and it was hard to keep myself from pushing Annabeth out of the way. But the tiny fragment of my brain that was still functioning properly was (luckily) able to register that making an enemy of this girl would not be a good idea.

"What's going on?" a male voice called out. Everyone turned to see a boy about the same age as Annabeth heading towards us. He had messy black hair and sea green eyes. He looked confused. "New demigods?"

"Four of them," Annabeth told him, waving him over. "These are Maya, Lucas, and Farkle-"

"Ahem," Maya cleared her throat. "Could we possibly introduce ourselves later? You know, when my best friend _isn't _throwing herself into danger as we speak?"

Annabeth sighed. "She's right, Percy."

"What does she mean?" the boy called Percy asked. "When you're a demigod, just being alive is enough to be considered 'throwing yourself into danger.'" he joked.

"This is serious!" Farkle exclaimed. "Riley could be in big trouble! Now, are we going to go after her or what?"

"It's too dangerous for you," Annabeth explained. "You're too inexperienced- if you end up crossing the borders, you'd be attacked and killed in no time."

"I don't care!" Maya cried. "I'm going after her!" she started running in the direction Riley had gone, but without thinking, I stopped her. I picked her up by her armpits and lifted her off of the ground. She kicked at me a little bit and then relaxed.

"Am I there yet?" she muttered as I set her back on the ground.

"Well, are _you _going to do anything?" Farkle asked. "Riley's in danger and we're not just going to let her get herself killed without doing anything about it."

"Farkle's right," I told them. "If it's too dangerous for the three of us together, how dangerous is it for Riley when she's all alone? If you won't do anything, we're going, no matter what you say."

Percy and Annabeth exchanged a glance. "We'll get together a search party," Annabeth said. "We'll go look for her-"

"We don't have time!" I cried, growing impatient. "We have to go find her _now." _I started to take off, with Maya and Farkle at my heels.

I didn't care that it was 'too dangerous.' I could handle it. And besides, Maya had that locket that turned into a sword. She had fought those giant dogs. What could be worse than those?

"Wait!" Percy yelled. I glanced over my shoulder to see that he and Annabeth were following us. "We're coming with you!"

"You are?" Maya asked, narrowing her eyes.

"We can't let you three throw yourselves into danger alone, now, can we?" Annabeth asked, raising her eyebrows. "I have a feeling you'll need us."

"Well, the more the merrier. Now come on! Hurry up!" Maya snapped.

The five of us ran as fast as we could. My heart pounded against my chest, as if it were trying to burst out, and my lungs screamed for me to stop.

But I couldn't. Not yet.

Not until I found her.

It was like a piece of myself was missing when she was away. And the rest of me would do anything to get it back, get _her _back. I _had _to find her.

I don't know how long we'd been running when the sound of sobbing reached my ears. I skidded to a stop and listened. _Riley? _I thought. _Is that her? Where is she?_

"Do you hear that?" I called to the others.

Annabeth listened intently. I tried to read her face, but they changed so often, it was impossible to distinguish any one emotion. "... sobbing? It's coming from that way!" she pointed to the left.

"I'll go check it out," I offered. "Stay here, I've got this."

Annabeth opened her mouth to protest, but Maya interrupted her.

"You heard the cowboy," she told her. "Let him find her."

I didn't wait for Annabeth's or Percy's permission as I set out in the direction of the sobbing. It wasn't long before I found her curled up at the foot of a tree, her face buried in her hands and her body racking with sobs.

"Riley?" I called, my breath catching in my throat. She looked terrible.

"I don't know who you are... go away," she whispered, her voice muffled by her hands.

I gathered my courage and took a step towards her. "Riley," I said, keeping my voice as stern as possible. "Riley, it's me, Lucas."

"I don't care. Go away." she whimpered, curling herself into an even tighter ball.

I shook my head and got closer to her, getting down on one knee. "No," I said firmly, placing a hand on her shoulder. She flinched, but didn't look up or anything. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Just leave me alone," she groaned. "I want to be alone."

"Look at me," I told her gently. "Tell me what's wrong. I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

Riley looked up. The miserable look on her face was enough to break my heart.

"Lucas," she said, her voice barely over a whisper. "I want to go home. You've been claimed, Maya's been claimed, even Farkle has been claimed, but I haven't, and I feel like I don't belong here."

"But you do belong here," I told her softly.

She sniffled. "How do you know?" she asked, blinking up at me with those beautiful chocolate brown eyes of hers. I reached out and wiped a tear from her face.

"I don't know," I admitted. "But I do know that you have to come back with me. If all of this is true, then if we go home, we would be in danger, and I care way too much about to let you get yourself hurt without doing anything about it."

"Lucas," Riley whispered. A weak smile graced her features. "You really care that much about me?"

I smiled. "Of course I do, Riley. You're my princess," I told her, careful to say 'my' instead of 'a,' like the last time I'd called her that. It felt like so long ago that they'd been competing against each other for class president. Now who knew what the future would bring for us.

Riley looked flustered. She tried to say something, but it seemed like no words wold leave her mouth. Her face turned red. "I-I... Lucas..." she stammered, her voice trailing off as she stared into my eyes.

I couldn't help but smile at her. "Riley?" I asked. "Do you trust me?"

She blinked, confused. "Of course I do."

I reached out and took her hand, standing up and pulling her to her feet. "Then come on. Let's go baaack... Riley?"

A pinkish-red haze enveloped her, shielding her from my sight.

"Lucas?" her voice rose in a wail of fear in confusion. The haze slowly cleared, and standing in her place... was Riley.

Except she looked... different. Instead of her previous outfit, she was now adorned in a white, sleeveless, Greek-style V-neck dress that flowed down to her ankles. Her chocolate brown hair had become thicker and longer, and was done in a fishtail braid that fell over one shoulder. Woven into the braid were strands of gold thread. She wore delicate golden bands on her biceps, and her makeup was absolutely flawless. A necklace made from gold and amber flowers hung over her neck.

She was gorgeous.

I mean, she had always been beautiful, but now... she was... wow.

My jaw dropped.

"Lucas?" she asked, confused. "What just happened?"

I tried to say something, but nothing would come out. My heart fluttered in my chest. My mouth went dry. I felt like I was going to faint. _She's... she's flawless, _I thought. _She's... wow..._

"Lucas?" Riley narrowed her eyes, confused. "What are you staring at...?" She looked down and let out a shrill gasp. "Wha?!" she yelped, jumping backwards. She examined herself, and her eyes widened. "What's happened to me?"

I blinked and snapped myself out of my trance, slowly trying to wrap my head around what had just happened.

"I don't know what just happened, Riley," I said, taking a hold of her hand. I felt like I would melt at her touch.

A feeling of unease settled over me, now that my mind was working semi-properly. I got a good look at her. _She's gorgeous, there's no denying that, _I thought. _But it just doesn't feel right, somehow... I kind of want the old Riley back... _

I pushed the thought out of my head as she looked up at me with a mixture of fear, confusion and astonishment clouding her gaze. Her grip on my hand tightened. She was definitely freaked out. I hated seeing her like that. "Let's go back to the others. They're not too far from here. Annabeth might know what this is."

Riley nodded. "Okay," she said softly, resting her head on my chest. Butterflies erupted in my stomach.

Without a word, we made our way back to the group. They were standing right where I'd left them, just far enough away that they couldn't have heard or seen us. _I hope Annabeth knows what this is, _I thought, crossing my fingers.

"Where are they?" Annabeth was saying as we approached. "What's taking them so long?"

"If they aren't back in two minutes, I'm going after them... Riley?" Maya looked up and flashed us a grin that quickly faded into a look of confusion. She furrowed her eyebrows. "What happened? What's with the extreme makeover?"

"I don't know," Riley told her. She turned to Annabeth, her eyes wide. "I was hoping _you_ would know?"

Annabeth studied her for less than a second before giving her answer.

"I've seen this before," she said. "It's the Blessing of Aphrodite."

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do ya think? Please, let me know in a review! Thanks for reading!**

**~Pebblemist~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! I've decided something. Because I do not want the events of this story to interfere with those of Heroes of Olympus (also because I've only read The Lost Hero so far) this story will continue on like the Heroes of Olympus series does not exist. And for the sake of not wanting to have characters out of character, I may replace some minor-ish characters, like Drew or Lacy or Mitchell with OCs, or in Drew's case, someone we all know (but hopefully don't love)**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>~~~Farkle's Point of View~~~ Chapter Four: Cabins and Confrontations <em>

* * *

><p><em>"I've seen this before... It's the Blessing of Aphrodite."<em>

I watched as Riley blinked, narrowing her eyes in confusion. "The Blessing of Aphrodite?" she asked.

Lucas smiled and took a hold of her hand. "Riley!" he said excitedly. "Do you know what this means" Riley shook her head, and he pulled her into a hug, which she gratefully accepted. "You had nothing to worry about, Riley. You were just claimed!"

"Whoa..." she whispered. "I continue to not understand anything."

_You and me both, _I thought. _Farkle has _no_ idea what's going on._

Percy and Annabeth had tried to explain everything to Maya and I while Lucas went to look for Riley, but none of it made any sense, at least, not to me.

So, apparently the Greek gods and goddesses from those ancient myths were real, and for the past couple thousands of years they've been moving from country to country, following 'western civilization' as they had put it, and now they were in the USA. And then there was something about them coming down and having kids with mortals, and those kids being us.

We had all been claimed, except for Riley, and that had been the reason she'd run away. Lucas was a son of Apollo, Maya was a daughter of Hermes, and I was a son of Athena- and Annabeth's half-brother.

But apparently the monsters from the myths were real, too, and most of them would do anything to find and kill half-bloods. And even though we looked like mortals, they could smell the difference. This place we were at, Camp Half-Blood, was the only safe-haven for us.

See? Makes absolutely no sense whatsoever. I had asked them so many questions, but sadly, I had gotten no answers out of them;_'Why hadn't we been attacked by monsters before this morning? Why did we just magically wake up on the side of the hill instead of in our beds? How is the camp protected? Weren't all of the Greek gods related somehow? Does that mean we're all related? Why don't-'_

_"Why don't you be quiet so that we can explain when you're all here?"_ Annabeth had snapped. That had been enough to shut me up.

So now, Lucas and Riley come back and Riley looked like some sort of a Greek supermodel and I had absolutely _no_ idea what to think, say, or do.

"Riley, you don't have to feel alone anymore!" Maya told her with un-Maya-like excitement in her voice. "You _do _belong here, like all of us!"

A weak smile graced Riley's features. "I guess I do belong here.."

...

When we got back, Percy and Annabeth decided to give the four us a tour of the camp. We saw the arenas and the strawberry fields and the mess hall, and last but not least, we came to the cabins, where we would be living while we stayed here.

There were twelve of them, one for each of the Olympians, and there were more in the process of being built. At the end of construction, there were going to be twenty of them, all arranged in the shape of a Greek Ω.The camp was relatively empty- Annabeth said that most campers go home during the school year, but she and Percy were still there to help supervise the building of the new cabins.

We paused at the largest cabin. It was nothing special, really. It was old and worn-looking, its dull brown coating of paint beginning to chip away, and it really needed to be repainted. The only thing that made it different from a regular cabin you'd stay in for a vacation was the caduceus overhanging the door.

_The caduceus... that means this is probably Hermes's cabin, _I predicted.

"This is Cabin Eleven, where Hermes's kids stay," Annabeth told us. _Yes, I was right!_ "It used to be a lot more crowded because it was where all of the unclaimed demigods and the children of the more minor gods stayed, but last summer we started the construction of the cabins for the minor gods, so it should be clearing out soon."

"So this is where I'll live?" Maya asked. Annabeth nodded, and Maya twisted open the door to get a peek at her new home.

The inside of the cabin was crowded and messy, even during the school year. It was filled with kids, and they were all around the same age. Maya jumped back in surprise. "Whoa! That's a lot of kids... how did Hermes have so many... nevermind. I don't even _want_ to know."

Percy laughed. "You're wondering how your dad can have so many kids around the same age?"

"A god's essence is almost never in one place at the same time," Annabeth explained. "They are normally in very many places at once, so they are able to-"

"I _said_ I didn't want to know," Maya pointed out, frowning as she crossed her arms. She had a completely horrified look on her face. I didn't really blame her.

"Why aren't they ever in one place?" I asked, curious. _How are they in more than one place? _I thought.

"When a god shows their Divine Form, just looking at them will burn a mortal's soul. It's dangerous."

I looked down. "Oh."

The next cabin we came to looked almost like a Barbie house, with a blue and white checkerboard deck and gray walls. It had a pink door, and lace curtains covering the windows. Potted carnations sat outside the windows.

"This is Cabin Ten," Percy said. "Aphrodite. It's where you'll stay, Riley."

"It looks like a doll house," Maya pointed out. Annabeth gave an amused snort.

"Why don't you take a look at the inside?" she suggested. "_Then_ you can get back to me on that."

Riley was the one to open the door this time. I wrinkled my nose in disgust as the thick, heavy scent of way too much perfume hit my nose.

Riley blinked. "Whoa... not even my old Barbie house had _that _much pink in it," she said.

The interior walls were bright pink, with white trims. The beds were pastel blues and greens. It almost hurt my eyes.

"Whoa," the four of us said in unison.

"It's... really bright..." Riley said.

"It's _worse_ than a Barbie house! It looks like the place where supermodels go to die!" Maya gasped with fake astonishment.

"Hey,_ I'm_ the one who has to live here!" Riley cried jokingly. She stuck her tongue out at Maya, to which she replied with an eye roll.

"Should we go on?" Lucas asked, obviously wanting to get away from the Barbie House- I mean, cabin. Percy nodded in agreement.

We skipped a couple cabins and came to a plain looking one. _Which one is this? _I wondered. It looked like a less worn-out, gold colored version of the Hermes cabin. Was this Athena's? Or Apollo's?

Suddenly, the sun came out from behind some clouds and cast down upon the cabin. It gleamed as if it were made from solid gold, and I couldn't look at it for too long before it made my eyes sting. I hoped this wasn't _my _cabin.

"This hurts my eyes!" Riley whined, covering her eyes.

"This is Cabin Seven," Annabeth said, trying her hardest not to look at the dazzling golden building. "The Apollo Cabin. It's where you'll be staying, Lucas..." she covered her eyes.

"Ugh, okay, come on," Maya said after a few seconds. "I'm done looking at this place."

"Hey!" Lucas protested. "This is going to be my new home!"

"Yeah? So?" Maya placed her hands on her hips. "Just because _you're _gonna have to live here, Sundance, it doesn't mean that _the rest of us _have to go blind."

"Sundance?" Percy asked.

"Don't ask," I told him with a sigh. "They're always bickering."

All of the cabins were pretty amazing, but none could even come close to comparing to Cabin #6. It was Athena's Cabin. _My _cabin.

It was a blue and gold building with white curtains and an owl carved over the doorway. On the inside was a workshop _and _a library. The bunk beds were pushed up against the wall, like sleeping didn't really matter. The library was filled with books and scrolls and tables and chairs for studying. The workshop had tables workbenches, and 3-D models of buildings and war maps and blueprints- It was amazing!

"Whoa!" I cried excitedly. "It's amazing!"

Maya scoffed. "Really, Farkle?"

"Don't you see it, Maya?" I asked her, pointing at all of the blueprints on the walls. "It's so... it's so..."

Darn. I couldn't think of any words to describe it. But Maya seemed to understand what I was trying to say. She patted my back. "Glad to know that you like your new home."

...

"And that's the camp!" Annabeth finished as we finished up the last little bit of the tour. "What do you think?"

I opened my mouth to reply, but someone cut me off.

"No!" an annoyingly snotty voice called out. "No, no, no! Annabeth, look at them! They_ cannot _be demigods! She is_ not _my half-sister!"

Everyone turned around, and there she was.

A familiar-looking girl of about twelve or thirteen with long brown hair was stalking up to us. She wore a bright pink sweater under an orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt, and she did not look happy. She was glaring at us angrily, at Riley in particular, as if she were mad about her looking like a Greek supermodel.

"This _little kid_ does _not _have my mother's Blessing!" she growled at Riley. "Aphrodite could _never _have produced someone as... _ugly _as her!

Anger pulsed through me at those words. Riley was _not _ugly. Before any of us could react, a wave of dread come over us, and we all realized who it was. Someone we all knew.

Standing before us was Missy Bradford. And from the looks of it, she was Riley's sister.

* * *

><p><em>~~~To Be Continued~~~<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dun dun duuuuun!**

**So, what'd ya think? Please, let me know in a review! I'm always up for suggestions? What do a wanna see happen? Let me know, I'll try to take it into consideration!**


End file.
